Jasmine
"I appreciate the apology. But if you want me to forgive you, you need to do more than just say you're sorry." - Jasmine to Ventus Jasmine is a cleric of the church of Pelor in Trineantis, and a member of the Fate Slayers. Appearance Jasmine is a petite, attractive woman with long blonde hair, purple eyes and fair skin. She always has a necklace with the symbol of Pelor around her neck to show her faith. Biography Early Life When Jasmine was very young, her parents died in an accidental fire in their home. An onlooker saw what was happening, and opted to save the child, but her parents were already dead by the time they returned to save them, Having no where to go, her savior brought her to the church of Pelor, and offered to raise her as a member of the cloth. She was treated very well by the church, and usually kept to herself. Jasmine developed a great many fears as she grew up; fire, spiders, undead, heights. Most of the higher ups in the church believed their was almost nothing she wasn't afraid of. As she got older, she never really outgrew her fears, causing her to take fewer pilgrimages than necessary. This caused a big problem with the superiors of the church, as members needed to engage in such pilgrimages to profess their faith. In response to this, the leaders of the church suggested that she find a guild to join to help improve her courage, as her time in the church was clearly not helping. Jasmine was upset by this, but understood, so she set out to find the nearest guild that was accepting members. On her way to the Fate Slayers guild, she had a run in with giant spiders, causing her to panic. When she thought they were going to devour her, for some reason they didn't seem to notice her. Moments later, bolts of fire appeared from the bushes near by, striking the spiders and causing them to flee. A man with bronze skin and golden eyes came out from the bush and offered to help her up. The man introduced himself as Isaiah Kasher, and for some reason Jasmine felt that she could trust him. It turned out that they were both heading to the same guild, and so he opted they travel together. During their journey, they saw monsters near by while travelling through the woods, but they seemed to pay no mind to the two. Dead War When the two arrived at the guild, it appeared that they had already started the recruitment process. Jasmine was too nervous to talk, but Isaiah took the lead for her. After introductions, the group left to bring a package to The Little Hills through an underground passage infested with drakes. When the group went through the caves, they learned that it was dragons in the cave and not drakes. Though Jasmine stayed out of combat due to her fears, she was able to make herself useful by healing Steven Redhammer, who had run head first into danger. After defeating a black dragon, they delivered the package and returned to the guild. After returning to the guild, they were put through more tests. The group was split up into three groups, and Jasmine was paired up with Tyler Brokenblade. Though she didn't know him very well, she felt that she could trust him. The tests involved some hunting, sparring and an infiltration mission, though the infiltration mission upset Jasmine a great deal and caused some strife with one of the current guild members. Some of the tests involved some kind of lesson, where others tested skills like leadership and stealth. After the tests were finished, they were called together to discuss who would join and who would not. All but two members, James Swiftarm and Steven were accepted into the guild. Jasmine was surprised at first that James was not allowed to join, but their reasoning was sound. After being placed into rooms with their bunk mates, Jasmine being roomed with a recruit she hadn't met named Davina, the group set out on their first quest which was to escort a caravan to Ashenburrow. During the trip, they were attacked by bandits, and the leader made a comment about raping Davina. Before anyone could act, the leader dropped to the ground dead. Davina seemed very shaken up by what happened, so Jasmine tried to comfort her. Unfortunately Jasmine wasn't able to help her much. When the group returned to the guild, the tester Jasmine didn't get along with tried to apologize with her, but Jasmine told him that he needed to do something to make it up to her and not just say he was sorry. The next day, the group left to fight against the undead. The bulk of the horde was taken out very quickly, thanks to Ventus and a magical weapon. After the horde was taken out, a small group of them entered the castle, including Jasmine. The group took out a man standing in the room, and much to their surprise James was feeding the enemy miss information about them. The group then teleported to the top floor, but Dante was not present. Ventus, Emeth and Wolfie went up to the attic after casting obscuring mist. Not long after the three went up, a loud metallic sound emanated from the room. Yve and Sherman then tried to attack an orb on the table, but to no avail. Bobo then came into the room, and touched the orb despite warnings and was absorbed into it. The group then quickly left the building, and shortly after a large shockwave burst forth from the orb destroying it and damaging the mansion near by. The group then attacked the orb using non holy magical equipment, eventually destroying it after several shockwaves. The group then returned to the guild. Post Deadwar After the events of the Deadwar, Jasmine progressively gained more and more confidence in herself. She frequently took jobs with Tyler, since he was the recruit she was the most comfortable with after Davina and Isaiah left, and continuously grew closer to him. He would usually take jobs involving goblins, which Jasmine found quite strange. One day, he took a very dangerous mission himself, and so Jasmine followed him. He fought against a large group of goblins, taking down most of them down but eventually was overtaken. As he fell to the ground, Jasmine came in and healed him, then the two of them defeated the remaining goblins together. After that, the two realized their feelings for each other and fell in love. They eventually got married and retired from the guild after having some kids. Equipment Jasmine wields a mace a wears plate mail armor to provide the most protection. She also possesses gauntlets that can cause anyone they touch to fall asleep, but they only work once per day. Powers Jasmine is a skilled cleric, capable of using powerful divine magic.